


Reunions

by silasfinch



Series: A Sunrise More [1]
Category: The Priory of the Orange Tree - Samantha Shannon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Sabran Berethnet prepares to reunite with the woman she loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariya167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/gifts), [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).

> I am dyslexic please be gentle with feedback  
for the people that invented the tags

** 1) Logistics **

Queen Sabran of House Berethnet is a queen without a queendom.

The decade apart from Ead has been almost unbearably painful. The time is not without purpose and prosperity for both her and Inys as a whole. If they are to move away from the insistence of a fertile heir with successive daughter, stability is the key. 

The Virtues Council, under the stewardship of Loth and Rosalain, is gradually acclimatising to the idea of a new way of government and power. Sabran is a prideful woman, but she wants the legacy of a faithful ruler without the burden of being her people's saviour. Too much power in one place is how her ancestor came to have such sway, and Igraine began her descent into madness. 

Her routine doesn't alter much in ten years, and Ead would take pride in the security of the place with Tharian in charge. Her chamber is still a place of solace, but she no longer fears Inys as a whole. In the time of transition before she departs to reunite with Ead goes for long walks often in the company an Ichneumon guard. 

She has no particular desire to retain any form of the title without a daughter to inherit the title. However, Loth and the Council insists the Queendom maintain some reverence, for the past for the sake of stability. Somehow they manage this without the reverence for Galian and the long line of 35 ancestors. 

_ "A decade is a short time in the life of a nation, Sabran. Let them hold onto you for a while longer" _ Ead advisers in her usual blunt way. 

Under Rosalain's guidance, the Virtues Council is forming a caretaker government before deciding on their next ruler and the exact nature of their power. It may be that they choose to reinstate a Queendom or Kingdom. However, for the first time in centuries, a Berethnet will have no say in shaping these decisions. 

_ "You sacrificed personal happiness to guide your people to this point. We are no longer in the chaos of the vanquishing. Trust in your friends and most loyal supporters." _

** 2) Friends and Subjects **

"Will you be taking your leave of us soon, Sabran?" 

Sabran pauses in her needlework to regard Margret where she sits in the chair opposite. The Duchess Mowe is heavy with the imminent arrival of her third child. Sabran often feels the loss of her daughter Glorian in quiet times with friends. 

"My plans are not set in place. There is still much to discuss with the Council until the new year." 

Sabran isn't naive enough to think that either her feelings for Ead or her plans to formally abdicate are entirely a secret. However. there is no need to confirm guesswork even to her closest friend. 

"Your heart has been set on this course for the best part of 10 years. 20 if you count the years you and Ead circled each other like fledging Lovejay's new to courting."

"I would hardly characterise our early interactions in such terms, Meg. She barely tolerated me enough to maintain a decent cover." Sabran disagrees with a laugh 

Margaret doesn't joint in the merriment; her dark features uncharacteristically serious as she sets aside her needlework. 

"Stop all this delaying Sab. It was your generosity that enabled me to marry Lintley all those years ago, and you deserve the same joy for the remaining days. Your people are safe in the hands of the Council. There isn't going to be a perfect time but now comes close to it."

"Abducting with no heir is no simple thing, Lady Margret," Sabran says stiffly. "Not that you or your Lord will have any lack of heirs" she replies sharply. 

Margaret's oldest children are doing schoolwork in the other room with their tutor from the East who is teaching them about dragon law and customs. Little Zala is proving every bit as fierce as her namesake and lives for tales of the Nameless Ones and the role Goldenbirch plays in the vanquishing and binding. 

"Oh Sab, you may not have heirs of your body and blood, but you do have plenty in spirits. This new Council and the generation following in their footsteps is your doing entirely. Inys will thrive for many years to come and survive whatever challenges await." 

** 3) Transition of Power **

The handover of power is a delicate matter. 

The Queendom of Inys is far from perfect, but centuries did perfect the policies and procedures for a safe transition of power. Queen Sabran's quiet insistence that she will formally abdicate without producing an heir means that many of the governing statutes need urgent rewriting. The Council is functioning well. This fact doesn't mean that they are ready to lose a hero to the people and the bedrock to their faith. 

Ead is a constant source of reassurance in the many letters they share between the West and South. Her former lady in waiting points out Sabran's legendary stubbornness and resolve. Surprisingly the ageing Night Hawk becomes another even if it is for his purposes. 

"Despite your decades of services to Virtudom and Inys, you never once openly questioned my new direction and the changing shape of power, why?" Sabran asks one day during an infrequent visit to the place. 

"The world is changing at a rapid rate. Faster than any scholar wishes to believe. I made grievous errors by clinging to old traditions and would do so again to protect your younger self, but change must come."

The last meeting of the Virtues Council is mostly ceremonial. All the significant policies and documents are in the hands of the scribes. The news is spreading through the remoter parts of Inys and beyond. The ambassadors are busy negotiating new diplomatic relations and finding appropriate gifts. 

"I thank you for your faithful service to me during peacetime and the darkest days." Sabran concludes without bothering to wipe away a few tears. 

** 4) Identity **

There is no way to prepare for the end. 

Sabran can prepare her court and the people of Inys far better than she can prepare herself for the first days without power. The first difference she notices when waking is that nothing is demanding her time or any dignitaries to meet. Her ladies (for however long they hold the title) as waiting for her to wake before starting the day. 

Before Sabran can contemplate the fact too deeply Margret barges into the room with her eldest children in tow. The smile on her face is almost automatic at the sight of this family she had a hand in creating. 

"Come along Seb, we are taking you shopping at the tailors market. Your wardrobe is not remotely suitable for a life outside court. Some of those dresses make my mother look shabby" Margaret calls cheerfully 

"I can't do...."

Margaret waves away the protest as she confers with the three other woman about what might be suitable for a day out in the relative safety of the city. 

"Yes you can. My brother and the other councillors don't need for the morning and we need to start preparing you for the South and adventures beyond"

Sabran can't remember the last time she ran a person errand for anything other than presents for her mother and her father. on the rare occasions he was home long enough to appreciate it she combed the market for trinkets and delights in equal measure.

** 5) The Legacy **

Her legacy is difficult to define. 

The bards and the playwrights have plenty of material, especially now that active trade negotiations are occurring with the East. The spectre of heroic dragons and the Nameless One still hangs heavily. Ead didn't stay long enough to claim her legendary status fully. 

"Please try to keep the statures to a miniman" Sabran pleads with her closest friend 

"Its tradition for a departing queen" Loth argues playfully 

"I am hardly traditional. The fuss after the Nameless One was bad enough"

"Seb.." 

"If they must do a memorial build on the garden build on the garden for Glorian and her father" Sabran asks quietly refusing to meet his gaze 

There is little she wants to take from the place as a keepsake. A few items from her mother and books from the library. This place was her whole word for so long but there are a few personal or privite items here to treasure. The stacks of letters from Ead, Loth, Margaret and other friends are far more precious. Ead sends her a special flame resistant parchment for that purpose. 

She instructs that the Queen's Tower is to be converted into something useful if it is not to become the residence of the new ruler. Sabran wants the light in this room to remain after so many dark moments. 

Trying not to mourn her long dead husband Sabran does a final tour of the city in relative anonymity, meeting with many vendors who helped with the rebuild. This is what she wants in leu of a parade in these streets. 

** 6) The Departure **

"Be happy, Princess Snow." 

As with all children of the court and heirs to prominent families, Loth has enough training not to reveal his turmoil completely. However, the loss of Lord Kit and the evaluation of his faith softens that facade. 

She is leaving at dusk to minimise the possibility of large crowds forming at one of the private ports. Margret, Lintley and her closest friends form an impromptu receiving line. 

"This is my greatest chance at being happy, Loth" Sabran says softly struggling not to cry at the sudden sense of loss. 

"If she doesn't..." Loth threatens almost by reflective 

"Have you know sense, brother. Ead will gaurd Sab's happiness as fiercely as she does her life. There is no need to get over protective now"

"I will write as often as I can once we are settle" Sabran promises faithful "The knights will stay as long as we need"

"I will sent you any supplies by Beck couriers" Margaret promises wiping discreetly at her tears. "Don't let Ead convert you entirely to breaches and oversized shirts" 

"Write me as soon as there is news of the latest Morwe babe" 

Each of her friends say goodbye in their way. Roselin works particularly hard to stay stoic as she hands over a small gift of fight and light stones and multiple candles. 

"So that you can find your way in any dark" 

** 7) The Voyage **

Sabran is alone with her thoughts. 

Of course, that isn't strictly true even a former queen in peace times has some ransom value. Ead will never forgive her if she became lakes with security. Her love still torments herself with the death of Sabran's husband and daughter. 

Ead's notion of meeting her on a far off beach away from everything is romantic but not overly practical. There are plenty of logistics to work out and meeting her lover in the south is a first step. Sabran of House Berethnet feels a certain liberation in crossing great distances for the reunion. 

She cannot help worrying that time has not been kind to her and Ead will notice new wrinkles and slight imperfection. Her ladies conspire to get her to eat regularly. Will Ead miss the younger queen?

What does Ead expect in terms of a household? Has she learnt enough basic skills and southern cooking?

Will Tane manage the negotiations and work without her guidance and the presence of the Emperor. Will the peace accords hold?

The knights of the body keep a respectful distance and do not gossip amongst the sailors of the _Rose Enternal II_. Their primary concern is for her comfort, safety and security even with dragons and other mystical creatures providing escorts. 

_ "You didn't think I would trust my most precious charge to mere men, did you?" _Ead jokes in one of her last messages before Sabran leaves the land 

"I imagine this must be quite different from your usual travel, your majesty?" asks one of the sailors curiously 

"Yes but a welcome change in many ways"

** 8) Reconciliation **

Sabran has dreamed of this moment and little else for months. 

Ead is a pleasant spectre in her dreams banishing away her less frequent night terrors. Despite the objections from the more conservative court members, her former lady's picture remains in the tower. These keepsakes and memories give her great comfort, but they pale in comparison to her physical presence. 

Ead likes to joke that her blood is as common as they come, that Chasser moulds a true founding into a mage of some talent. There is nothing commonplace about the woman who waits to greet her. She may not claim land or titles, but Eadaz du Zala uq-Nara claims power and respect that doesn't require adornments. Sabran knows she is meeting an equal in every way that counts. 

She almost wishes she spared the time to apply more than a hint of makeup and travel clothes. Ead looks commanding even the simplist mage clothes and without the intricate jewellery.

Their meeting as private as the respective titles allow Sabran leaves her knights at the gate of the small dwelling that the sisters let Ead once she names and installs a successor. The brave Knights of The Body are reluctant to enter this space with scent oranges and strange paw prints. There is an inherent knowledge that swords are no use with magic in the air.

Sabran feels almost as nervous as when she impulsively drew Ead into the candle dance so many years ago. The footpath to the main entrance feels endless, especially as she begins to see more of her beloved's features. 

"I believe my romantic declaration was without merit. I have waited for you five days longer than our agreed terms of service" Ead calls her voice achingly familiar after so long. 

"Of all my many deeds, I doubt scholars will recall the exact date of my arrival here, Lady Nurtha. Even the Night Hawk and his apprentices have new Crown targets now." Sabran offers with a shaky smile. 

Ead possesses an uncanny ability to know when Sabran could go no further. She hurries down the steps as the other woman struggles for something to say. None of the etiquette books prepares you for precisely this moment. 

"Now you are simply my Lovejay returning to me after many years absent, are you not?" Ead whispers gently 

Ead pulls her into a fierce embrace and buries her face into Sabran's shoulder with a shuddering sigh. The rich scent of Oranges, earth and the spices of the sound cling to the frame that the former queen leans against almost reverently. 

** 9) First Sunset **

Sabran doesn't feel safe until sunset the following day. 

The first day passes as if in the best kind of waking dream. Ten years is a long absence, and they spend the time exchanging secrets and physical intimacy in between bouts of hysterical laughter. 

Her body keeps waiting for the inevitable interruption, schedule demands from a Lady in Waiting or Ead to slip into one of her many identities. 

In their previous lives, time together was either a carefully choreographed dance or conducted in total secrecy. Ead du Zala uq Nara may delight in flaunting the roles of court, but she does respect Sabran and her position. They never gave the gossips anything but idle speculation and the odd comparison to Sabran I. The Night Hawk did not weaponise the knowledge after confirming his suspicions. The madness of Igrain and the coup did provide a small measure of cover. 

"Do you intend to stay in this position all night, Sabran?" Ead doesn't sound irritated in the slightest, merely curious. 

Sabran buries herself further into Ead's arms even though the chair is barely big enough for the two of them. The whole house is designed for one occupant down to the size of the bed. This place will be a stop on their journey together. 

"I am not going anywhere Sabran. It may take you a while to believe me, but our time apart is over. I will be at your side for the rest of our days. Longer if any of the Western religions have the right of it."

"You are not the first person to make such promises to me, Eadaz du Zala uq-Nara. Plenty of people break such vows."

"I am the first to `make such promises in the comparative luxury of peacetime without the threat of a prophecy hanging over us" Ead whispers soothingly 

"Be here in the morning that’s all I ask"

"For every morning Sabran of House Berethnet"

** 10) Ead **

Ead is everything she has hoped for and more as they build a life together. 

Sabran feels as if she is learning yet another side of this woman. 

The decade since their parting hasn't changed Ead's fundamental character. She is a practical sort and resigns from her position at the Priory with little explanation or ceremony. Fortunately, Ead learns from her predecessor mistakes and does not centralise the power in the office of the Pioresss of The Orange Tree. Her sisters and protegees are accustomed to making decisions without direct leadership. 

"We will need to find you something to lead or be in charge of. Perhaps, some of the negotiations with Tane and the Eastern Dragons" Sabran declares decisively over breakfast of her 4th day. 

"I've had quite enough leading for one lifetime a quieter pace with you is all I wish." 

"You will grow weary of composing sonnets in my name and writing letters to Margret and Tharian. Neither of us has the temperament for a quiet life."

"When have either of us had the chance to test that theory of yours, Your Majesty?" Ead asks with quiet amusement. 

"I know you Eadaz" 

"and I you Sabran and I wouldn't change you for the world"

"We will forge a new life together just as my namesake did with her Lady. We will create a much quiet legacy in place of our choosing"

“Only a few adventures” Ead agrees

Sabran wants a ring or a witness to signify the vow. The quite stillness of being together works in the interim. Although Margret would delight in planning a weeding or ceremony. 


	2. The Moments

Ten years worth of sunrises and sunsets is a romantic sentiment but far from practical as it turns out. 

Ead and Sabran have no reasons to see each other but that doesn't mean the duties of Sabran Berethnet XVI and Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra don't cross paths every once and while. The world is reshaping itself to reflect this new peace between the West and East. The Priory of the Orange Tree isn't the only governing body which is struggling to redefine their identity outside hunting for the Nameless One and protecting borders against the plague and the constant threat of contamination. The direct risk of sickness is less of a challenge than the fear that still lingers after so many years. 

"Ead, it would be prudent for you to send representatives to the other lands and remain at the Priory. Your entanglement with the Queen of Inys may be an open secret, but that does not mean there aren't dangers to confirming them. Wearing your heart so openly is never a wise course of action."Chassar cautions as he finishes his tea. 

"You are the chief architect of my connection to Sabran, weaving our lives together when we were little more than children. Do you believe that the title means I do not know how to keep myself safe? You trained me better than that practically since infancy. I will not be making grand gestures or neglecting my duties, but if there is space a little time together, I will take it, with or without your permission." 

"You are well past the age of me ordering you anywhere or even sending Aralaq after you like an errant club, just be careful."

In truth, Ead is assuming the role of Prioress with grace and the steadying presence that the Priory desperately needs after so many years of destruction. She will always have a reputation as a 'traveller' and somebody who knows far more than the cloistered life. Still, Ead carries the burden without complaint and builds a legacy that Jundu's daughter can be proud of, including protecting the new heads of state and travelling diplomats. Ead is especially proud of offering protection to the family of Sabran's Consort who still serves the alliance faithfully even after losing a beloved son. Nobody begrudges her or comments on the small etching of Sabran the XVI (distinguishable by her cheekbones) that sits at her bedside. 

** Commitment to Peace  **

Peace isn't an automatic right when people save the world from prophesied distraction. 

Historically the Priory remains somewhat isolated from concerns of the rest of the world. Chassar acts as the main link to the rest of the world. His model of working in the shadows and infiltrating the kingdoms and queendoms is the one that dominates. Destruction of the old order and regain of Mita Yedanya and those who support her still linger. Ead was an unconventional Red Damsel and remained an unlikely choice for leadership. Even after the havoc of sisters betraying sisters and the assassination attempts, friendship, duty and civility remain. 

There is a ratification ceremony for one of many peace treaties that exist throughout the lands, that sprung from the desperate alliance against the Nameless One. Ead credits Sabran with changing her mind on the value of diplomacy and negotiating for things rather than merely trying to steal them outright in the shadows. Everything is slower, but the peace may be lasting especially as the Empoper is trusting his former enemies with the presence of his beloved dragons. Technically the Priory has no place at such commemorations but many sisters on duty during the week and Ead did play a rather pivotal role. 

"Please allow me to extend my congratulations on the event, My Queen, few would imagine such a peace lasting this long with such open cooperation." Ead mummers as preforms a sincere bow. 

"That is high praise indeed from somebody with a public cynicism to such endeavours. Thank you for making such a long journey, Prioress, your presence honours us." Sabran says formally, but her eyes start to dance. 

"I would not miss it; Lady Margaret has been demanding my presence to review the Mowre heir for some time now. The time is most convenient." Ead replies, finding herself slipping back into the formal language." 

"Then may I have the first dance, Prioress?" Sabran asks earnestly 

Ead blinks in surprise at the request and the visible possession underlying the offer. While they cannot claim any formal relationship, but that does not mean Sabran doesn't want to make a statement without making an announcement. Gossip and scandal will follow such public affection much like the Candle Dance. Ead is fighting against the instinct to stay in shadows even as her new role as a leader. However, she cannot deny such a simple request. 

"I would be honoured, Sabran." 

** Commitment to the Alliance  **

Ead is far from a natural diplomat or leader, but that does not stop the Priory for expecting this role from her. 

Somewhere along the way, Ead develops the unwanted reputation of being a wise and mystical leader beyond the natural inclinations of mage kind. All Ead can honestly remember from her time as the Slayer is an overwhelming sense of fear at not being able to perform the duty. However, such bland realities do not make for a good story and tend to get forgotten in favour of hero worship. The hunt for Fyredel and the fireless monsters takes on a new meaning now that she is home in Lasia with the threat on the horizon. Some much of her time now is soothing egos and hurt feelings. She has a whole new appreciation for the work the Sabran and the Virtues Council manages to achieve. 

Navigating the connection between Inys and her sister is bringing on all-new level of headache. There are so much mistrust and misinformation on both sides. She feels like half her time goes to waste dispelling rumours and falsehoods. Everything is worth it for the chance to see Sabran again and enjoy time together, even in the official capacity. Ead relationship with magic is a mixed blessing after the agony of Sabran and the vengeance of the Inys's Witch progenitor. Using magic has never felt quite the same. 

In the long nights in her chambers at the Priory Ead can still remember the pain of the sickness than Jandu wrought on her body. Without the unlikely intervention of Tane her Dragon, she faces a terrible death with the source of her power turning against her. Almost worse than that reality was the last fleeting image of Sabran and her devastation at losing yet another person she loves to circumstances beyond her control. 

A group of the Red Damsels are going to Inys at the request of the new Virtues Council to help facilitate the transfer of power and not ensure that there is no dangerous descent amongst the nobles. The tragic fate of Truyde utt Zeedeur still hangs heavy in the air. The sisters will remain for several months on rotation overseeing the planning and development of a new form of government. It was a considerable measure of trust that they were undertaking such a task. Ead has faith in new sisters that she is mentoring. They are no longer blindly loyal to the Priory and take an active interest in outside politics. They will always have their detractors, but the alliance with Inys will be a fruitful one. 

"Your people need to start wearing bells, Prioress." 

Sabran is sitting in her smaller throne room and her tone laces with amusement more than command. Ead barely resists the urge to break protocol and came to rest with the queen. However, this is a formal reception and not the meeting of old friends and would-be lovers. 

"Discretion is a mark of their success, My Queen. Do you not think that such an accessory will defeat that purpose?" Ead asks drily. 

"I do not have good memories of your sisters sulking in these corridors, regardless of their intent," Sabran replies her voice catches with a vague tremble. 

Ead feels her throat tighten at the rare display of emotion. Meg said that the queen could not be persuaded to leave her side while she was in a coma, even spooning the broth and water herself. If she weren't the queen with state duties, Ead's beside would become her permanent home. The memories haunt Sabran for more than they do Ead. There is a haze of bleakness that Ead wants to banish with every moment. Now wasn't the time for such things. 

"I will speak to the sisters on duty, My Queen," Ead promises faithfully. 

Sabran smiles with a genuine tenderness. 

** Commitment to the Dragons and the Caretakers  **

Ead feels a strong sense of commitment to the dragons and other creatures that fought alongside man to defend the Nameless One. They were some of her most stalwart allies in the effort to keep Sabran safe and the alliances sound, not to mention saving her life by magic. 

After months of negotiation and careful planning, the Dragons agree to place a Scantury for the mystical creatures closer to the Western Realms. The efforts are practical seeing as so many mystical creatures will be acting as allies for humankind in the conflicts to come. The main enemies perish on the prophesied day of reckoning, but that does not mean everything is without darkness. The numbers of magical creatures (primarily Sand Eagles and alike) will never be significant. Still, there will be an increasing population now that there isn't a massive bounty on everything from scales to eggs. Representatives from the ruling states send representatives. 

"Your people will never lose the urge for garnish festivities and security threats, will you?" Tane drawls mockingly as she comes to stand beside Ead at the fringes of the gathering. 

Tane is adjusting to her new role even though such a position isn't easy for the former orphan. She adores her Nayinathun, and they work well together after so many adventures were life, limb and scare were at stake. The dragon would never fly correctly or wielded as much power, but they remain a team. Ead will always feel grateful for their efforts in saving her all those years ago. 

"These aren't my people, nor do I practically care for such a spectacle. Not that than the creatures of these lands do not deserve such reconnection." Ead disagrees mildly. 

Sabran is standing at the centre of the event just outside the entrance to the sheltering foster and will become the sanctuary. Sand Eagles and Ichneumones circle around her, their voices and calling creating gentle background music. There are plenty of lands available to the crown, and such a safe space is an excellent use of the resource. There is plenty of game and territory to avoid disputes. It makes Ead smile to think of her lover being the central figure in this display. For somebody who was so in awe of Aralaq, she takes to this new audience. 

It takes Ead awhile to muster up the courage, but she weaves her way to Sabran's side to watch the opening remarks. Aralaq on the stage, looking royal and serene. Ead reaches out and grasps Sabran's hand, feeling the familiar iciness of the cold fingers. Some people would comment but the moment of connection would be worth any idle speculation. After all, there is no longer the burning pressure for the queen to marry. Few of her subjects resent her finding happiness. 

** Commitment to the new Kingdoms  **

Ead is feeling reckless tonight, which is an entirely foreign concept. Her former mentor and sisters would be horrified at such actions. Strangely enough, their voices are still in her head after so many years. No matter how fancy the robes she wears to hold office, a part of her will always be the foundling child who follows orders to become the shadow of the Inys Queendom. Chassar is not long for this plane of living, but his many underlings will still play a role in keeping the Priory and the brand of magic safe. 

Ead has no justification for being in the palace or even in this part of the world. Truthfully, the timing is terrible, the sisters are arguing about her future successor, and the Southern throne is somehow in the mix. Her schedule with her beloved is always off and facing some interruption of duty, danger or deceit. For once, Ead burns with the desire to see Sabran and refuses to deny herself the privilege. If anybody wants to challenge the fact, she can still wield a knife with the best of them. Meg would protest such savage behaviour but would help Ead remove the bloodstains. 

A large part of Ead longs to climb the tower to the Queen's Chambers for sentiment reasons, but one needs to make a few concessions to age and dangling from veins might be one of them. Sabran will never forgive her if she wakes to find Ead on a heap on the castle floor. Her unplanned visit will be surprise enough dealing with another medical crisis will ruin the moment. Ead has definite plans for them that night, and they involve them both being in good working order. Therefore she needs to settle for a more direct approach. 

"There is no need to molest the shrubby like a lovesick second son, Ead, you intention towards and love of the queen a far from secret. There may even be a song or two dedicated to the great forbidden love." a dry, mocking voice startles Ead out of her thoughts. 

"Meg! How are you? The line of Mowre is still well in hand I see." 

The lady in question rushes up to Ead and pulls her into a fierce hug. Her look-alike daughter follows at her heels, smiling at the stranger who is her namesake. Ead melts into the contact and struggles not to cry at the familiar pang of longing and homesickness. She never meant to make lifelong friends here, but nothing stops the fierce love and heart of the Beck siblings. Maybe one day they can all meet as friends again and drink ale when the burdens of duty are lighter. 

"She is the garden, missing you. Your time is rather spectacular; the ladies in waiting are all swooning over the second son of Justice. Snatch a few minutes with you, but if you mess up her ceremonial hair, I will have your hyde." Margaret whispers in her ear before giving a shove. 

"The Jays sing to you brightly today, my queen, it matches your beauty." 

Sabran drops her small book and whirls around her eyes, alight with tears and joy. She runs into Ead's arms the force of her moments, almost knocking Ead off her feet. Ead laughs hysterically as Sabran peppers her face with enthusiastic kisses, for all the world looking like a young girl who is new to courting. Ead is reluctant to let go, but they can't continue such theatrics in public. She pulls the queen to the stone bench keeping their hands clasped together. Time is too precious to waste between them. 

***

It takes all of Ead's considerable willpower not to cry. 

The feel of holding Sabran after so many years of loss and longing sets her soul, singing like a bird in spring. From this moment there will be no duties calling them to distant lands or matters of the state requiring attention. Ead is no longer holding Sabran the Magnificant in her place is the woman she loves and intends to spend a lifetime getting to know again. Without even realising what she is doing, Ead begins to catalogue details about her beloved. For all her protests about being a terrible Lady in Waiting, Ead knows the duties well. Sabran still isn't eating nearly enough, and Ead is afraid to hold her too tight. The weeks at sea have undone all the careful work on her hair and smells like salt and sweat. 

The handful of visits she manages to beg, steal and bribe over the last decade are nothing in comparison to welcoming her lover home, no matter how temporary this physical location turns out to be. Sabran is a real presence and not merely a figment of her fevered imagination and lonely nights. If they don't relocate inside soon, Ead is going to wreck her mystical reputation and burst into song, tears or poetry once more. Their relationship was in the public eye for too long; some things deserve to remain sacred. 

Sabran does not seem overly inclined to move from her position, so Ead gently guides her into the entranceway. The grand tour can wait, and their few servants (handpicked for loyalty) know better than to expect a formal reception line that day. Some things take priority over adherence to protocol. This dwelling will be a household of two noble ladies and former heroes, but a point does not make them conventional. 

"Welcome home, Sabran Berethnet, today is long in coming whatever the precise date in question. That you were willing to wait for me and our possible future outside of duty gladdens my heart like nothing else."

"Much to the disappointment of my mother and the court minstrels, I have little talent for poetry, song and romantic exaggeration, I would wait 50 years for a single, just as we declared in my chambers." Sabran insists while still clinging to Ead's arm as if her life was at stake. 

"Then let us not waste a single moment in honour of the sacrifice that brought us here."

Ead starts to remove Sabran's travel clothes, while the dress and overcoat were far from elaborate but they buttons and fastenings still make Ead smile. By the time they make to the bedroom, the former queen of Inys is barefoot in a simple dress with her hair tumbling down her shoulders. Sabran does not make the task easy because she refuses to stop kissing the other woman wherever she can easily reach. It takes all of Ead's control not to continuing this embrace in the hallway in full view of the household. It's going to take a long time to recognise that time is not a fleeting commodity and that Lady Magagret does not need to run inference for them anymore. 

"Far too much time has passed since I had this privilege, for all the failings of Lady Nurtha as a Lady in Waiting, this was never a burden," Ead whispers against Sabran's ear.

"You have more talent in such things than you realise. Do you honestly think I needed my hair brushed out quite so many times after Rosalind's work underdoing the court style, My Ead?" Sabran asks archly on a breathless and uncharacteristic giggle.

"Well, there is no need for such subterfuge now, where there is only one Lady of the Bedchamber to worship and admire you in all your splendour, Sabran the Magnificant." Ead whispers. 

There are subtle differences at this moment, and Ead is hyperaware of every slight change. Sabran is not commanding her to hurry or to slow down. For once their lovemaking occurs in the light of day with flaws and mark of age is on full display. Sabran may not have the full flush of youth that the court ladies prize above all else, but she is all the more beautiful for reaching her middle years and surviving through the trials being the last queen of Virtudom. Ead kisses and strokes every bit of skin emerges from beneath the clothing. She wants to know the story behind every new scar and spend hours worshipping the incision lines on her stomach that still make Sabran flinch and back away. There is no need for shame between them anymore.

"Stop talking Ead and kiss me before you inspire me to say something foolish and inspire your mockery. I have discernable no talent for poetry, but that does not mean our time apart did not inspire such verbose ramblings about you in the light of a Candle Dance." Sabran encourages with an impatient tag at remaining clothing. 

"What kind of loyal subject would I be if I didn't volunteer to hear such efforts?" Ead teases while kicking off her shoes. 

"You aren't my subject, Ead but you are mine." 

"The best title you can offer me."


End file.
